


Frost and the Wolf

by Galvatron_X



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Mentions of Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Slightly Manical Esme, Tags Are Hard, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, mind trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: Wanting Andy all for herself, Esme Frost uses a rather peculiar situation to get what she wants.
Relationships: Esme Cuckoo/Andy Strucker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Frost and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> After months of writers block, I'm back...kind of...to present something different.

Esme Frost longed for Andrew Strucker and grew envious of any girl that came anywhere near her wolf - especially his own mother and sister. However everything began when Andy kissed Caitlin on the mouth accidentally, he was saying goodbye before leaving for a few days with Marcos and John on a assignment, Andy leant forward to kiss his mothers cheek, only for the woman to twist her head unconsciously to look at him and their lips touched for a few seconds. Andy immediately backs away, face red with embarrassment.

“Mom!…Oh, shit!…” He shrieks nervously. “T-that wasn’t suppose to happen! I trying tokiss your cheek.”

Caitlin was just as abash, for some reason it made her heart pound inside her chest. As she tried speaking, her voice threatened to get caught in her throat. “A…Andy, c-calm down. It was…an accident, we both know you didn’t do it intentionally.”

With a nod, Andy collects his belongs and left.

* * *

It infuriated Esme, knowing her wolf is masturbating to the thought of fucking his own mother. It made her sick to the pit of her stomach and debates if she should get rid of Caitlin Strucker.

 _No more. If it’s mommy he wants, mommy he’s gonna get!_ Esme growls inside her head as she halted outside Andy’s bedroom door. With a wicked smirk, Esme used her powers to affect the teenagers mind by successfully morphing herself with an illusion of Caitlin.

His bedroom door was thrown open startling Andy, he stood up, covering himself with a hand. Esme wanted to laugh at the look horror on his face. She wanted to bask in this moment. _Mmm, my baby boy._

“M-Mom!…What the fuck-!…Can’t you knock first?” Her baby boy cries out, grabbing a hold of his bed sheets to cover himself. Like a woman possessed, Esme chuckles darkly.

“Oh honey!…You don’t have anything I haven’t seen already.” She purrs softly licking the corner of her mouth. Andy remained in the same spot frozen as his _mother_ took a few steps towards him, before yanking the sheet covering his cock away. Esme bit her lip as she took in her son’s enlarged erection…he was bigger than she expected. _Much bigger for such a scrawny kid._

“Mom-!”

Esme _shhh_ -ed him with a finger pressed onto his lips. Her lust filled eyes peered into his wide, shocked ones. _Was this really happening right now?…Is my mother actually wanting-_

He gasped once his _mother_ took ahold of his manhood, tugging on it, teasingly. Andy closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having somebody else touching his length other than himself. He groaned as her soft fingers worked him.

“Would you like mommy to help you with this issue, baby boy?” Esme asks with a stern face. Her hand slowed, threatening to stop. He only let out a wanting whimper. “What’s that?”

“Y-yes!…I need you, mommy! I need your help.”

Esme smiled as she stoked him twice before falling on her knees and engulfed her son’s cock inside her mouth. He looked down with amazement as she looked back up with a naughty expression. _This was real! It was really happening._ Caitlin Strucker was a beautiful woman, Andy only thought on how much beautiful she was without clothing.

He watched his _mother_ suckle his manhood hard. _Most definitely experienced in this kind of thing…yesss…Rebecca always loved sucking Andrew off._ The thought of the psychotic teen made Esme increased her oral assault as she hands gripped his thighs, to ensure he doesn’t escape her. On instinct Andy grabs the back of his _mother’s_ head, shoving Esme’s expert mouth further on his cock. “O…oh, Mom!…Oh yes! Keep sucking.” At the same time his hips pumped into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of the back of her throat.

It was far too late to back out now and Esme wasn’t planning on stopping. _Mine._ Despite manipulating the boy into thinking she was Caitlin, Andy couldn’t possibly know how much she needs this…the attention. Affection. With her sisters gone, she demands an adequate lover and Andy will hers. So she continued on working him harder and faster, he was jerking against her.

“I-I-! Mom…mommy! I’m about to-!”

With a guttural groan, Andy fires his release inside Esme’s mouth. The feeling was astronomical and Andy’s eyes rolled up into his skull as his clawed his _mother’s_ scalp. But the pleasure Esme received from blowing her _baby boy_ numbs the pain…she didn’t care. They weren’t finished.

Standing to her feet, wiping her mouth, she kissed him furiously allowing him to taste his own delight on her lips. Somewhere between kisses Esme shedded all unnecessary clothing, leaving both of them completely naked before each other.

Andy practically drooled over his _mom’s_ A-cup breasts. Sure they weren’t as massive like all those girls he’s scooped out secretly, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He had to touch them!…Squeeze them. So he did. Groped them, pinched her perky nipples…twisting them between two fingers, listening as her sighed and giggled like a crazy person. Andy no longer saw this woman as his mother. No, all he can see is a woman…an older woman wanting to be fucked.

Esme could see what Andy thought of his mom and found herself falling even deeper into the abyssal of jealousy. _You’ll learn to love me instead._

“I need you inside me, now!” She snapped at him, wrapping a leg around him. Andy took ahold of his _mother_ , hoisting her up onto his computer desk and spread her legs. Visually welcoming him with her cleanly shaved mount.

“You prepared yourself for me, mommy?”

“I’m not your mommy!” She growls irritated while eyeing him. “From now on, till I deem necessary: you’ll call me Mistress!”

He nods in acknowledgement. He approached her with a sly smirk on his lips as he positioned himself between Esme’s legs, running his fingertips lightly across her skin watching her shudder with excitement.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, my Mistress. What am I going to to with you?”

“Do whatever you think is necessary.”

Andy gripped her tightly pulling her to him, lining his cock at her entrance and pushed his throbbing member into her. She mewled with raw pleasure, but growls in frustration when he doesn’t start fucking her. She vocally instructed him to quit teasing and fuck her already.

Closing her eyes, Esme felt Andy’s hands roam her body as he repeatedly pushed in and back out and pushed back in again, re-experiencing the loving feeling Esme was robbed of. The feeling of having a throbbingerection pushed between her legs was driving her insane. Every time Andy slammed back in and out, her entire being tingled with euphoria. Its what she’s been missing…Its what she’s been craving.

Mmm! - More! Faster, dammit! Faster!” Esme begged him.

Andy wasn’t about to hold back. He was going to give everything he’s got to his Mistress. His hands continued to roam his _mother’s_ body: her breasts were his favorite new playthings, squeezing them so hard, hoping they’d pop in his hands. Andy felt something inside about to explode. Esme saw it on his face, she wanted them to climax together, so she spread herself wider for him to exploit, wanting more of her _baby boy_.

“Right there, Andy! Oh, that’s the spot baby boy!” Esme moans rather loudly, not caring if anybody else heard what was going on. “Baby I’m close!…Mommy’s close!”

Those words only enticed him. Causing him to go much faster.

Not before long her body is shuddering against his as her climax crashed into her hard and it was long after shoot his seed inside of her. She continued to work herself to collect as much of it as humanly possible, because Esme wanted it all. Being greedy.

After she milked it all out of him, Andy pulled out letting her breathe. It aroused him upon seeing her wipe a finger between her legs, coating her finger with their combined fluids. It did so even more as she licked her digit clean. A part of him didn’t want it to be over. Truth is, Andy loved fucking his own _mother_ …his mistress.

“Mom-!” He began only to stop as Esme curled a finger at him to follow her towards his bed.

“We need to build up your stamina if you wish to continue satisfying me. Your exquisite.” Esme spoke as she crawl onto her hands and knees in doggy style, presenting her moist pussy to him. “I’m not done. Can you fuck me a little bit longer?”

With a nod, Andy once more steps to her. Everything in Esme’s body pumped with adrenaline. She’ll put her new lover to work. With a bit of her lip, they met once more. Andy pumped into her straight away, pushing herself closer into him.

Their bodies in sync, Esme sank down into the sheets as he fucked her from behind.

“Like this? You like this?!” He asked.

She nods frantically. “Yes. Your doing good baby!…Hitting me in all the right places.” Closing her eyes, she was less intolerant. Feeling both of their juices drip out of her between them as the penetration went deeper inside her. Her hot dripping wet pussy latched onto Andy’s manhood unwilling to let go. “Yes, this is so good, more, deeper, harder, please!”

He was drawn into ever more. Their sounds echoed throughout his bedroom. Esme couldn’t take it anymore. She grabs Andy, throwing him on the bed onto his back, all without removing him so that she was now riding him. It amazed him, his _mom_ could move like that. Her hips crashed down against Andy’s as the two of them started to speed back up.

Esme was becoming greedy. Coming undone quicker than before. Squeezing herself tightly around him as she rolled her hips. She need more, wanted more and would get more. Her upper body was going numb, she leans down to where her breasts bounced in Andy’s face, feeling her walls closing around him and he continued working her tirelessly .

“Right there!…Please!” She growls into his ear. “My pussy need to be fucked…god, it wants your cock so bad!”

His thrusts grew powerful, his hands clamped down on each of her butt cheeks as he pumps faster. His ball slapping against her. Esme’s lust burned for him. The need to be filled up to the brim as he tore is something her sisters couldn't do before. She watched his own eyes cloud with his own burning lust for his own _mother_. He wanted to make her scream, flipping them so Esme’s the one lying on her back and he pounded her relentlessly to the point, Esme was letting out half screams and half whimpers. Her head whips form side to side as the pleasure she’s been craving for.

The force of Andy’s orgasm splattered inside of Esme, who worked her hips to once again milk everything he had as her own orgasm blends their juices together. It lasted loner than the previous one, but neither complained.

Andy’s head collapsed on his _mothers_ chest. Breathing heavily, Esme wrapped her arms around him. Holding her new lover.

“That was amazing.”

“You can say that again.”

“So…what now?” Andy asks looking into her strangely glowing blue eyes. “Do we pretend like this didn’t happen?”

Esme bit her tongue in irritation and anger, briefly forgetting she was Caitlin, instead herself breathed softly “You don't know how much I needed this and I thank you for it. But your right, we have to pretend it didn’t happen because nobody, especially your sister will understand.” Esme brushed some of Andy’s hair out of his eyes. “So I ask…when you see me next, not to bring it up. Ever.”

A bit confused, Andy nods his head in disappointment as his _mother_ climbs off him to collect a checker skirt, white blouse and black stilettos. _Since when did mom start wearing skirts and high heels?_

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER** ****

Esme shocked every member of the Mutant Underground after delivering the startling news of being pregnant. Lorna demanded to know who the father was, however Esme refused to say while Clarice and Lauren congratulates her, John and Marcos teased each other about being honorary uncles, however Andy stood there feeling numb as the Frost turns her attention at him and watched her eyes illuminate bright blue.

_We’re having a baby girl._

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cringeworthy story. Forgive me I haven't written in a while.


End file.
